1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an electronic system, and more particularly to a preheating method of the electronic system when booting in a low temperature environment and a preheating apparatus.
2. Related Art
A normal operating temperature of a typical electronic system, such as a notebook computer, ranges from 0° C. to 45° C. The electronic components in the electronic system, such as a hard disk, can operate directly within this normal temperature range. However, when the electronic system operates in an adverse environment, for example in a low temperature environment of −30° C., the internal components of the electronic system require a preheating operation in order for the electronic system to operate normally.
Accordingly, for low temperature booting, the computer system provides a system power to the heater through a battery in advance, such that the electronic system generates heat energy during the low temperature booting, thereby increasing the temperature of the electronic system to a normal booting temperature range. A basic input/output system (BIOS) is then executed to initialize the chipsets in the electronic system and complete the booting process.
However, the operable temperature ranges of the chipsets are not all the same. In the initialization process of the BIOS, comparatively lower quality chipsets would fail to initialize since the operable temperature has not been reached. And that causes issues such as a system crash or a boot failure. Additionally, using a normal power supply to increase the electronic system temperature requires a long wait time for booting.